


wouldn't have it any other way

by thaounatural



Series: happy families [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaounatural/pseuds/thaounatural
Summary: sanha's normal life and his decisions.





	wouldn't have it any other way

a day in sanha's life would start with the annoying alarm clocks. he would try to hide deeper into the blanket, until one of his dads, knocks on the door and says:

"good morning, cupcake. it's time for you to leave the bed!"

sanha noticed it's gonna be dongmin on even dates, and bin on odd dates. but the sentence never changes.

sometime it's both of them. dongmin would come near him, try to tickle him, until he yells "DAD STOP" and runs into the bathroom. bin would just look at them both, smiling. sanha then would hear his dad dongmin screaming and laughing at the same time, yelling "BIN STOP GO AWAY". the first time the little boy heard it, he rushed to his bedroom to see if dongmin is okay. but when he opened it, it was bin standing with a smug on his face, and dongmin trying to catch his own breathes, his hair was messier than when sanha saw him. it's weird, but sanha decided, he wouldn't have it any other way.

and then they go downstair to have breakfast. dongmin mostly will do it alone, but sometime he calls bin into the kitchen too. their morning conversation would be, "what plans do you have for today?" "a meeting with some clients. how about you?" "i have a broadcast with some talented children. it's gonna be fun." "do you want me to buy you something when i get home?" "chicken for dinner, does that sound nice to you?" and lots of other everyday stuff. they always talk quietly, dongmin's soft and warm voice mix with bin's sharp and cheerful voice somehow create what sanha'd like to call "the morning song". it's boring to hear, but sanha decided, he wouldn't have it any other way.

and then they got on dongmin's car. bin has a car, but it always stays in front of their house. sanha rarely sees bin got on his own car to go to work. one time sanha asked why, and bin said, he wanted to annoy dongmin, everyday. sanha sits in the back seat with his duck, and bin will drive. bin and dongmin will talk about some usual normal everyday things, again quietly. there will be laughing in between the words being said. sometime they will just remain silent. dongmin runs his hand over bin's hair, or just stares at him while smiling, and then when it's the red light, bin turns to dongmin, smile and they give each other light kisses on their foreheads, lips, or cheeks. it's cheesy, but when sanha covered face using his hands to prevent himself from seeing his parents kissing, he decided he wouldn't have it any other way.

and then his parents get him to his school, where he gets off the car while bin yells "try not to hit someone and have fun!" and dongmin rolls his eyes "i hope you have a nice day cupcake." it's embarrasing, but sanha decided, he wouldn't have it any other way.

and then later, at 4pm, dongmin will pick him up from school. he gets on the car, sits at his usual sit, telling his dad some exciting stories at school. dongmin is very respondsive, and he occasionally laughs when the stories get funny. sanha loves telling him stories. and they will go to bin's office, a modern big grey building surrounded by more other modern big grey buildings. dongmin would call bin, and they bin gets in the car, and they drive home. some more stories being exchanged on the way home, and sometime bin tries to hold dongmin's hand, saying repeatedly "it's fine dongmin. it's just a bad day. not a bad life." dongmin looks at his husband with tired but caring eyes, gives him a smile. "you are right. i love you. thank you for always be with my annoying self." "um, excuse you, that would be me." "shut up." "you shut up!" it's childish, but sanha decided, he wouldn't have it any other way.

and then gets home, dongmin usually makes dinner, but someday when he's tired, bin would call the delivery. sanha loves dongmin's food the best, but eating pizza and fried chicken once in a while is amazing too. they don't usually talk when they eat, mostly because his parents love eating and they want to focus on their food. sanha would go upstair and do his homework, while dongmin and bin clean up. he would get downstair in time for his favorite tv shows. dongmin could be doing something on his laptop, while bin usually lie on his lap, or by his side, concentrating on his phone or the tv. dongmin would occasionally looks at him and bin, and gets a smile from bin, and dongmin just chuckles while bin tries to give him a light kiss on his nose. sanha didn't know how to describe the atmosphere, but he thought people call that warm and cozy. warm and cozy sound nice, so sanha decided, he wouldn't have it any other way.

sanha loves his family, he adores his parents. he adores how boring their life is but they still loves each other so much. they see each other everyday, do the same things everyday. so he asked bin, one day, when dongmin were out doing the groceries. 

"why do you love dad?"

"oh?" - bin looked him in amaze. - "that's a deep question."

"what's a deep question?"

"it's nothing, cupcake." - bin grinned. - "why do i love dad, you asked? i don't even know why cupcake, i just do."

"dongmin said everything must have a reason."

"except for love. when you know why you love someone, it's not love anymore. you only know the reason when you break up with the person, because that's when you feel the thing that make you go crazy isn't there anymore."

it's hard to understand, but sanha took it in, and learned it by heart. he stopped trying to understand love, because appearantly, according to bin, as his dad and the love expert, it doesn't need a reason.

sanha decided, he wanted a love like his parents. he wouldn't want to have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me @ultidm (with a capital i) on twitter, thank you loves ♡


End file.
